When Two Worlds Collide
by Sailor Star Moon Angela N
Summary: -Tenchi Muyo:Pretty Sammy crossover- An accident causes the two worlds of Pretty Sammy and Tenchi Muyo to meet face to face.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Pretty Sammy Universe**_ (for those of you who've _never_ seen the _original_ OAV series)  
--------------------------------

In the Pretty Sammy universe, Tenchi and the gang were all born human beings. 

Tenchi and Sasami were sister and brother in this universe; Kiyone and Mihoshi worked in the music store Tenchi and Sasami's mother owned; Ryoko is as she has always has been like in the original series, except she is a bully and starts fights; Ayeka is the school class President, always with female servants around her to tend to her needs, even in school, Ayeka starts fights with Ryoko whenever Ryoko tries to steal "her" Tenchi away. And Washu is still the resident genius, except she is 12 years old, comes from America, has a college degree, and teaches at Tenchi and Sasami's school, and she lives by herself in an apartment building.

In Pretty Sammy, Tsunami had been chosen to become the new Queen of the Magical Kingdom of Juraihelm. Tsunami had a rival for the crown named Ramia who would do anything to get the crown for herself. In order for Tsunami to gain the crown she had to choose a girl to become a Magical Girl, for a trial basis to see how good the girl was with her magical powers. If the girl was proven worthy Tsunami would be given the crown and become the new Queen of Juraihelm

Tsunami choose Sasami Masaki to take on the role of the Magical Girl, and Sasami became Pretty Sammy. Tsunami then gave Sasami a male guardian cabbit, named Ryo-ohki who was to teach Sasami how to use her powers to fight evil.

Now back to Ramia. Like I said before. Ramia is Tsunami's rival for the throne. She choose a young girl named Misao to become an evil Magical Girl named Pixy Misa. 

Ramia sent her younger brother Rumiya to Earth to hypnotize Misao and turn her into Pixy Misa to cause trouble in the city. Sasami was able to stop her, but Pixy Misa always escaped and Rumiya changes her back to Misao.

Misao has no memory of her life as Pixy Misa, but in real life she and Sasami are the bestest of friends. Rumiya has the power to change from human to a purple falcon with red stripes on his cheeks, and a single feather sticking straight up on top of his head. 

* * *

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_  
Prologue: The Beginning  
Written By: Sailor Star Moon

Somewhere in another universe:

A battle is being waged against Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa. Watching from a magical crystal ball in the Kingdom of Juraihelm, was Ramia who was cheering Pixy Misa on in trying to destroy Pretty Sammy. Tsunami was watching the fight in her own room and was beginning to worry about the outcome of this battle.

Pixy Misa has become a whole lot stronger since the last time Sasami had fought her. She says to herself. I just hope that Pretty Sammy will be able to defeat Pixy like she has always done before in the past.

Rumiya is in his falcon mode and cheering Pixy Misa on. Go on Pixy! Give Pretty Sammy something to remember with your new attacks you've been learning in magic! As he is shouting at Pixy Misa, he stops and begins to feel guilty for what he's been doing to Misao, and wishing he could make it up to her if he could, but didn't know how.

Pixy Misa shoots out a beam of energy at Pretty Sammy, which has enough power in it to knock Sammy and Ryo-ohki off their feet. Ow.... Pixy! I'll get you for that!! Pretty Sammy gets up and attacks Pixy Misa, using every ounce of her powers. 

Pixy Misa sees what Pretty Sammy is about to do, and she begins to power up for one final attack, while taking out her bow and arrow. She calls out.

Sammy shouts out as the heart at the end of her wand begins to glow brighter and brighter.

Pixy Misa cocked arrow begins glowing brighter by the second. 

Meanwhile Rumiya and Ryo-ohki have stopped to watch the fight and realizes what is beginning to happen. It has happened before when Ramia and Tsunami used to fight as the Magical Girls years ago.

Sammy!!! Stop! If you use that kind of power, it'll create a magical backlash with no telling what would happened. Ryo-ohki shouts out the warning to Pretty Sammy.

Pixy! Don't do it! If you release that power at the same time Sammy does, there is no telling what would happen to all of us! Rumiya cries out.

But their warnings come too late.

Sammy yells out the final part of her attack.

Pixy does the same.

As everyone watches in horror, the two attacks hit each other head on, causing an explosion that ripped apart the fabric of time and space itself and Pretty Sammy, Pixy Misa, Rumiya, and Ryo-ohki found themselves all being sucked through the vortex.

Ru, what's going on!! Pixy Misa has to yell to be heard over the noise and sound as she is hanging on tightly to a tree while Rumiya is trying to hang on to her.

Ryo-ohki and I both tried to warn you girls, Rumiya yells, that something like this might happened with you two being so close to each other when you released your attacks!!

Sammy comes flying through the air and manages to snag onto a tree branch and caught most of what Rumiya had said. Are you trying to tell us this is our fault, Rumiya? snags Ryo-ohki out of the air as he comes flying by and holds him closely to her body. Ryo-ohki you never told me something like this could happen!

How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? The last time this happened was when Ramia and Tsunami used to fight one another when they were Magical Girls years ago. Ryo-ohki shouts. After what happened last time, we never thought we would see something like that again in this life time.

The tree was beginning to be pulled out of the ground by the suction from the vortex. What's going to happen to us if we get pulled through? Sammy asks both Ryo-ohki and Rumiya, while she and Pixy Misa are holding on as tightly as they can to both the tree and the animals in their arms.

I don't know. We might be sucked into another dimension or time. Ryo-ohki answers. If we do, the four of us need to work together to find our way back home or find someone who can help us get home. And we must stay together if we go through. We might be sent to different places if we are not together.

Pixy Misa and Pretty Sammy just look at each other when Ryo-ohki this to them. Then they both look back at the vortex. Pixy, I will call a truce if you will. Sammy offers to Misa. 

Merci, Sammy but I will have this truce with you if you wish, but I warn you, once we get through this and find a way home we will be enemies again, right Mon Ami? Pixy reaches out a hand as a peace offering to Sammy.

Sammy just stares at Pixy, then she tucks Ryo-ohki under one arm, and reaches for Misa's to shake it when the branch she was hanging on to suddenly snaps and starts to go flying again straight toward the vortex..

As she is flailing her hands around, and hanging onto Ryo-Ohki at the same time, a rope suddenly comes flying out as lassoes her around the waist. Thinking about leaving without us, mon ami? That is unsporting of you. Sammy turns to and sees that Pixy has anchored herself with another rope to the tree.

Laughing as she holds onto Sammy with her rope, the tree she tied to was completely uprooted from the ground and was sucked into the vortex. 

As they fall through the vortex they see things go by them with the tunnel, Pixy is still holding onto Sammy and Ryo-ohki, while Rumiya was trying hard to keep a good grip on her with his talons. As they are moving they loose consciousness.

The tunnel suddenly opens up in front of them, and the magical rope holding them together broke and the group began falling in opposite directions. Pixy and Rumiya land in the shallow end of a lake that had what looked like a tiny island in the middle of it with a huge tree, and a bridge leading toward it.

While Pretty Sammy and Ryo-ohki land near a carrot patch. Sammy's costume disappears and is replaced with the clothes she was wearing earlier that day. Ryo-ohki was draped over her stomach out cold like her and the others.

A few minutes later a small brown cabbit comes hopping up to the strange forms, curious about what she had seen fall out of the sky, and was shocked to find herself looking at the body of Princess Sasami, and what looked to be her with Sasami. 

Ryo-Ohki changed her form to her humanoid form to see if Sasami was okay, and to check out this other version of herself lying on Sasami. That was when Ryo-ohki discovered that she was holding a male cabbit in her arms. 

Ryo-ohki put the cabbit back on Sasami's stomach, changed into her human form and hopped back to the house to get some help for the Sasami and the cabbit.

10 minutes later, the entire household had reached the carrot patch and were all just as surprised as Ryo-ohki had been to see another Sasami and Ryo-ohki.

A young girl with long spiky ultra pink hair pushes her way through and examines Sasami, checking her vital signs, and also checking on how badly hurt she is. Then she has the others bring Sasami and Ryo-ohki to her lab to run some tests on them.

(To Be Continued)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone!!! I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic. If any of you have any comments about it, please write to me to ask me about anything you want and send it to my e-mail address at: star_moon_strata@hotmail.com

Where do you think the story is going to go next? What's going to happen to Pretty Sammy, Pixy Misa, Rumiya, and Ryo-ohki when they wake up and meet their alternate selves. Read the next fanfic to find out. 


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening to A New World

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_   
Chapter 1: Awakening to A New World  
Story Idea By: Sailor Star Moon  
Co-Written By: Steve R.

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi had quickly gathered in Washu's extra-dimensional laboratory. Their pint-sized resident scientist' was busily examining the two latest arrivals to the Masaki household--a small, blue-haired girl and a tiny, brown-furred cabbit, who seemed to be exact duplicates of Ayeka's little sister and her pet! The pair now lay side-by-side, sound asleep, on a pair of examination tables, while Washu's devices ran every test she could think of.

It's incredible! Mihoshi whispered, while she checked the child over for any possible injuries. She looks just like you, Sasami!

Sasami herself stood next to her elder sister, staring at the child on the exam table, unable to take her eyes off of this other version of...herself! It's like I'm looking in a mirror...and my reflection just came to life! Is...is she going to be all right? Sasami asked anxiously.

Hush, Sasami! Ayeka tried to reassure her sister. Washu and Mihoshi know what they're doing...Well, Washu should, anyway. Let them do their work.

Patience, little one. I'm almost finished.

Mihoshi called out. She doesn't seem to be seriously hurt.

Washu replied as she worked on her computer. Her fingers danced over the keyboard as twin scanners ran over the sleeping forms of Sammy and Ryo-Oki. I'm finding nothing wrong inside, either. Washu studied her computer's display screens as a pair of DNA patterns appeared. The small redhead frowned for a few moments, and then clapped her hands. Her computer keyboard instantly vanished, disappearing back into the same dimensional pocket she had originally retrieved it from. Well, I'm done! Mihoshi? Clean them up as best you can, and let them sleep. They'll wake up on their own, when they're ready.

Sure thing, Washu! The new arrivals had been found after what seemed to be a hard landing in the nearby carrot patch. The tall, tan blonde smiled as she bent over Sammy with a damp washcloth, and began to clean her smudged face. Taking a moment to caress the child's hair, Mihoshi thought, _It's the same color as Sasami's...It even feels the same!_'

Well, Miss Washu? What can you tell us? Who is this Sasami look alike?

Washu stared at the others for a moment, sighed, and confessed. I really don't know, Ayeka.

You...don't know?!? Ryoko couldn't help smirking. The self-proclaimed greatest mind in the universe' actually doesn't know? The blue-haired demoness loved to tease, and Washu was one her favorite targets...next to Ayeka and Tenchi, of course.

Washu, however, proved ready for the occasion. They say there's a first time for everything...daughter! the redhead needled. Like you calling me, Mother,' for instance...

_IN YOUR DREAMS!!!_ Ryoko snarled. She hated to admit that Washu had anything to do with her creation,' and would only acknowledge the fact under the most extreme of circumstances. Washu and her daughter' got along about as well as Ryoko and Ayeka did, which wasn't all that well---a fact that was very well known to the rest of the Masaki family.

Hey, you guys! Mihoshi hissed from the exam table, where she was now cleaning Sammy's arms. Keep it down! You'll wake her!

Ryoko, please? Sasami pleaded. Not now!

Ryoko patted Sasami's head, managed a smile, and backed down. Sorry, honeybunch. I promise I'll behave. Ryoko and Ayeka shared at least one common bond--Sasami. Their mutual love for the little girl often kept them from each other's throats. That, and the fact that Sasami was easily the best cook in the house, and would often threaten not to feed them if they didn't keep the peace!

As I was about to say, Washu started to explain, before I was so rudely interrupted...

Ryoko sniffed.

Ayeka warned. Please continue, Miss Washu.

What I can tell you all for certain is that this child we found possesses the same basic genetic code as our Sasami, but--contrary to appearances, she is not an exact duplicate!

What do you mean, Washu? Ryoko asked. She looks just like her!

She may look like her, for all we know, she may even talk and act like her, but--she is _NOT_ our Sasami! There is a major difference!

Which is?

Yes, just what might this difference' be, Miss Washu?

Washu shook her head is genuine amazement. I'm surprised at you, girls! I thought for sure you'd have noticed by now! The small scientist indicated the sleeping Sammy. Look at her face. Look at her forehead. See anything missing?

Sasami caught on instantly. There's no caste mark! she gasped.

Exactly! Very good, Sasami! Washu grinned. You go to the head of the class!

Yay, Sasami! Mihoshi cheered, then suddenly remembered that she was supposed to keep quiet. Oops! Sorry... she grinned sheepishly.

If I might go on... Washu raised an eyebrow, then walked over and stood behind Sasami. This Sasami, our Sasami, is from the planet Jurai. She bears the caste mark of the Royal House of Jurai, which also links her to Tsunami, the tree-goddess who has helped keep our Sasami alive since she was three-years-old.

We know all that, Washu! Get to the point! Ryoko was bristling again.

Hush, Ryoko! Let her finish! Please, go on... Ayeka prompted.

Washu now indicated the slumbering Sammy on the exam table. As our Sasami has pointed out, this Sasami, the child we found outside, has no caste mark. And for a very good reason... Washu folded her arms and stared hard at the others. She's an Earthling!

the others gasped in shock.

You mean, she...she's human?!? Sasami stammered. Never in her young life had Sasami thought that a human child could look so much like her, and yet, here she was, staring at her!

Washu replied. She's human, all right, through and through! And apparently, an extraordinary little human. I keep getting an unusually high power reading from her. It keeps changing every time I scan her.

Ayeka stared in disbelief from Washu to the small girl on the table. What sort of power reading? What do you make of it?

Difficult to say, at this point. It seems dormant right now, anyway. I'll have to study her some more after she wakes up. But, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out, eventually.

_OF COURSE YOU WILL, WASHU!_

_THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN'T DO, WASHU!_

Washu's twin robot-dolls suddenly appeared out of nowhere like they usually did, sensing yet another opportunity to pump up their master's already huge ego...which seemed to be their only function. 

_WASHU'S THE GREATEST!_

_WASHU'S THE BEST!_

Oh, _SHUT UP!_

I beg your pardon... Washu eyed her daughter' coldly.

Not you, Washu, _THEM!_ Ryoko snapped. _Damn,_' she thought, _that woman can be so irritating, sometimes!_' 

So what's wrong with a little hero worship? Washu reasoned.

If we could please return to the matter at hand... Ayeka prompted again.

Suits me. This all sounds well and good, Washu, but what about this other cabbit we found? Ryoko gently petted the sleeping animal on the other exam table, next to Sammy.

Yeah, Washu! What about him? Sasami piped up.

Sasami, I'm proud of you! You've pinpointed the difference once again! Washu explained to the others, As far as I can determine, our two cabbits seem to be identical twins, except for the gender difference. The one lying on the table is a male. Our Ryo-Oki, of course, is a female.

Ryo-Oki had hopped out of Sasami's hands and onto the exam tables, where she was now studying the male cabbit with genuine interest. Myaa! Myaa!

Ryoko, who could understand Ryo-Oki's language, chided the little creature. Hey! I know he looks' cute, Ryo-Oki, but be careful! You don't even know him yet!

Yeah, Ryo-Oki! Sasami added. You don't want to make Ken-Oki jealous, do you? Ryo-Oki looked sheepish as the others laughed.

All right, so we know they're alike in some ways, and they're different in some ways, Ryoko summarized. Now for the big question: Where did these two come from?

Good question, Washu muttered. Let me think... It took several seconds before Washu brightened. I've got it!! The mini-genius rushed to one of the many devices that were scattered about her laboratory. Earlier today, my long-range sensors went crazy. They reported that a minor disturbance had occurred in the space-time continuum; a sort of rip, if you will, in the space-time fabric. They also reported that something had fallen through the multidimensional strata. At the time, it seemed inconsequential, but if my calculations are correct...and they usually are, if I do say so myself... Washu smiled broadly.

_OF COURSE THEY ARE, WASHU!_

_YOU COULDN'T BE MORE RIGHT, WASHU!_

The robots were at it, again.

_OH, KNOCK IT OFF!!!_

The robots took one look at Ryoko, and immediately vanished from sight.

Washu barely noticed, she was still absorbed in her lecture. If I'm right, she continued, indicating the pair on the tables, then I would say that these two are what fell through that interspatial rip, and that they are travelers from some sort of Other Dimension, a sort of Twilight Zone,' so to speak, full of similarities and differences. This other Sasami may look the same, but she may not necessarily act the same, just as we may look the same to her, but act differently. Washu finally looked up to see confused looks upon the faces of her little audience. Uhhhh...Did any of you understand anything of what I just said?

Ryoko answered.

I must confess I did not, Miss Washu. Ayeka added.

Well, maybe a little bit... Mihoshi offered, to everyone's surprise. Ummmm...'Fraid not. The others nodded. Mihoshi was known for several traits, but high intelligence wasn't one of them.

Uhhh...Not really, Washu. Sorry... Sasami said while Ryo-Oki meowed her agreement, as well.

Washu sighed heavily. O--Kay. I'll say it just once more, and you all had better get it this time...

Actually, it took a couple of tries, thanks to Mihoshi. But the light of understanding finally dawned upon everyone.

* * *

Hey, you guys! She's coming around! Mihoshi's call brought everyone back to the examination table, upon which Sammy's body was slowly, but finally, beginning to stir.

Don't crowd, Washu ordered. Give her some room!

Oooohhh, I can't wait to meet her! Sasami cried excitedly. I bet she'll be just like me!

You'll have to wait and see, Ayeka chuckled. You did a nice job, Mihoshi. Our guest now looks at least...somewhat neater.

Thanks, Ayeka. But the poor thing could still use a good, hot bath. And some clean clothes, too.

She can wear mine! I'm sure they'd fit!

I wonder if she's hungry...

We can worry about all that later, you guys! Ryoko frowned. Right now, I want to know just who this kid is and where she comes from!

You and me both, daughter, but...please let me do the talking, all right? The others fell silent as Washu began to gently coax Sasami's counterpart into awakening. Sasami?...Wake up, honey...It's your friend, Washu, dearie. Can you hear me?

Sammy's initial response was a soft moan as her mind fought its way out of the blackness. She was slowly becoming aware of the sound of familiar voices, except that she couldn't yet understand what they were saying, or quite figure out where they were coming from. However, she was certain that one of the voices had sounded very much like...her own!

Miss Washu? I just had a thought; that power reading' you were talking about? You don't think...Could this child be any sort of threat to us?

Well...I'd doubt it, Ayeka, considering the way she landed here. If she'd wanted to attack any of us, she'd have done so, right off the bat. Still... Washu motioned to Ayeka's sister. Sasami, it might be a good idea for you to stay out of sight for a little bit...

But I want to meet her! Sasami protested.

It's for your own good, little one! Just until we're sure about her.

Ayeka added, When it's safe to come out, we'll call you.

Ayeka nodded.

Well...OK, then. C'mon, Ryo-Oki! Sasami quickly gathered up her pet cabbit, and Ayeka found them a safe place where they could hide in the shadows, but still see what was going on.

On the exam table, Sammy began to slowly open her eyes, but winced and snapped them shut again upon encountering the bright glare of the lights above her. Mihoshi tried to help by finding the dimmer switch, and brought the lights down a notch or two.

Washu tried again. Wake up, little one... 

_She looks like Sasami,_' the scientist thought, _she even sounds like Sasami, but she isn't our Sasami!_' That fact was confirmed when Sammy blinked her eyes, focused on the first face she recognized, and spoke her first coherent word---

Washu glanced up at the others; they were just as startled as she was. Why would she call me that? I'm a scientist, not a teacher!

Sammy looked up into Washu's face with surprise on her own. W-Wa-Washu-sensei? What are you doing here? Wh-Where am I? Whoa! Sammy tried to sit up, and immediately lay back down; her head still felt a little heavy. She tried to take in her new surroundings, and saw that she was in some sort of infirmary that looked more like a laboratory of some kind. Another familiar figure bent over her, gently caressing her head and shoulders. 

Hi, sweetie-pie! How are you feeling, hmmm? Does it hurt anyplace? Any aches or pains anywhere?

I...I feel all right, I guess... Sammy's eyes then caught sight of Ryoko and Ayeka watching her with concerned expressions.

Mihoshi? Ayeka? Ryoko? Washu-sensei? What's going on, you guys? Why are we all here? And...where is here, anyway? Sammy finally managed to sit up.

Sasami's voice, no doubt about it. Washu placed a small device on Sammy's forehead. Hold still a moment, dear. I just want to take your temperature. Washu then took the child's pulse while the tiny digital thermometer did its work. Moments later, its measurement was complete. Ah! Normal! Washu smiled, removing the device. Washu began, you obviously know who the four of us are, am I right? At Sammy's nod, Washu continued. Well, my dear, you're in my laboratory.

* * *

Your laboratory? Sammy looked around. But this doesn't look like our school...

Uhhh, no, dear, you're at home, our home, Washu replied. We found you unconscious, outside in the carrot patch, with your cabbit...

My cabbit? Sammy's eyes widened. Ryo-Oki? Is he here, too? Where is he? Is he okay? Sammy asked hurriedly while looking around for her pet.

Relax, kiddo. He's right here! Here you go. Ryoko picked up the still unconscious cabbit and handed him over to Sammy's waiting hands.

Ohhh, thank you, Ryoko! Sammy hugged the cabbit close to her, cradling him like a baby and speaking softly to the little creature. Hi, Ryo-Oki! It's me, Sammy! Are you okay? I'm so glad you're here...

Washu and Ryoko took a moment to exchange a few telepathic thoughts--- 

{It's uncanny! She's acting just like our Sasami would!} 

{Well, if she's not from Jurai, then she's one hell of a human impressionist! Ask her how she got here!}

{Right!...Here goes...}

Washu asked kindly, do you mind telling us what happened to you? You were out cold for about half an hour! Do you remember anything about how you got here?

Sammy worried. Now what do I do? I hate lying, but I can't tell them about my identity as Pretty Sammy, or about Pixy Misa! Sammy began, trying to quickly think of a plausible story. The last thing I remember was walking home from school. I said good-bye to Misao, and I went on by myself...

Mihoshi interrupted. Who's Misao?

Sammy couldn't believe her ears. What do you mean, Who's Misao'? Seeing everyone's confused faces, she continued, Come on, you guys! You all know very well who Misao is! She's my best friend! We're in the same class together! Geez, Mihoshi, how could you forget something like that?!? Sammy sounded genuinely angry. _How could Mihoshi be so stupid?!?_' she thought.

Mihoshi was still confused but also a little hurt by Sammy's outburst. She started to stammer out a reply, but Washu held up a hand, gesturing her to stop. Never mind about that now, Sasami. Please go on. You left Misao, you were going home, what happened next?

Well...Suddenly, this strange light appeared out of nowhere! It was really weird, but I remember that it kinda looked like that wormhole thing on Deep Space Nine.'

_Oh boy,_' thought Sammy, _like she'll really go for that!_'

Washu just raised an eyebrow. she nodded. Then what?

Well, I don't know where that thing came from, but the next thing I knew, we were being sucked into whatever it was! I remember trying to hold on to Ryo-Oki, but I lost him! And then...I woke up...here. That's all I remember... Sammy's voice trailed off. _Please, God,_' she silently hoped, _let Washu believe me!_'

{You buy any of that, Washu?} Ryoko asked telepathically. {Since when does Sasami go to school?}

{This one apparently does!}

{So, she walked home from school, with Ryo-Oki?}

{You know our pair; those two go everywhere together!}

{And a wormhole, like on TV? This kid's hiding something, Mom!}

{I know, daughter, I could tell. And that power reading I got from her definitely intrigues me.}

{So, what do we do about her? You still don't think she's a threat?}

{For the moment...let's give her the benefit of the doubt.}

Washu pretended to study her computer displays while she and Ryoko talked.' Then, she turned to Sammy with a face she hoped masked her suspicions. Well, okay, Sasami, Washu said. From what my examination tells me, you're not seriously hurt! Just a few minor bumps and bruises.

Thanks, Washu-sensei. I feel fine, really! Sammy smiled and continued stroking her Ryo-Oki.

Meanwhile, Ayeka and Ryoko had been sharing some concerned looks, and some private whispers. Ayeka now stepped closer to the exam table.

Ayeka asked gently, are you sure that you are all right?

Of course I'm all right, Ayeka! Why?

Then...why do you address Miss Washu as, 

Again, Sammy couldn't believe what she'd heard! This was almost too much! Oh, come on, Ayeka, not you, too! Washu's our school science teacher! I'm in her 4th-grade class! Why shouldn't I call her, sensei'? Geez, what's gotten into you guys? Now that Sammy was talking to them, she was finally beginning to get a good, solid look at Ayeka and her other friends. They all looked and sounded right, but they were sure acting strangely! And their clothes were different, too! Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu were wearing very ornate, colorful, Japanese style robes. Even Mihoshi seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform! And why are you all dressed like that? Sammy asked. Are you all going to some kind of costume party?

The other four ladies all exchanged puzzled looks. I don't see anything at all improper about our attire. Do you, Ryoko? Ayeka asked with a frown.

Ayeka's rival shrugged her shoulders. We all look fine and dandy to me!

Mihoshi tried to explain, we've always worn clothes like this, you know that!

No, you don't! Sammy shook her head earnestly. You never wear fancy stuff like that, unless it's to some party. Usually, you guys wear...everyday stuff! Pants, T-shirts, jeans, dresses...you know, like me! Except when we wear our school uniforms...

Ryoko was utterly lost.

_That's it!!!_' Sammy thought to herself. _If this is some joke of Pixy Misa's, it is definitely **NOT** funny!!!_' 

Yes, school!!! Sammy exploded. In Tokyo! Where we all live! Sammy was shocked at the blank stares she was getting back. Where Washu teaches science, and Ayeka's the student-body president! Where Misao and I are in the 4th-grade, and Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi are all in high school! Sammy finally calmed down. Is Tenchi here, too, by the way? she asked, looking around the laboratory.

Tenchi? What about him? Ryoko asked, a little too sharply.

Ayeka held up a cautioning hand. Why do want to know if Tenchi is here, Sasami? she asked.

I just want to know where my brother is, and if he knows where I am, silly!

To say that Sammy's explanation came as a great surprise to everyone else would be a major understatement! 

the others chorused.

Yes, my brother! Sammy snapped in exasperation. This had gone far enough! Come on, you guys, this IS a joke, right? You guys all know that Tenchi's my big brother! Mom put you all up to this, didn't she? 

* * *

Well, Sasami, you see...

At that moment, a buzzer sounded, and Tenchi's voice could be heard coming from a nearby speaker. Washu? Have you got a minute?

_Whew! Saved by the bell!_' Washu thought as she moved to answer the lab intercom. She had come to appreciate its installation over the past several months. It helped keep away unwanted visitors while she worked, but made her available to the rest of the family for mealtimes or whenever she was needed. Yeah, Tenchi, what's up?

Well, Kiyone's making dinner, and Dad and Grandpa are anxious to hear how our new little friend is doing.

She's up and around, Tenchi, Washu replied, glancing at Sammy. And she's anxious to talk with you. I'll get the door for you. Be right there! Washu gave Sammy a quick smile before she hurried away. Just sit tight, little one! I'll be right back!

Sammy continued stroking her cabbit as she watched Washu disappear into the shadows. She then quietly asked herself, Is it just me, or has everybody here gone slightly bonkers? Even Washu-sensei's acting weird!

Ryoko couldn't help overhearing. Without thinking, she replied, If you ask me, kiddo, when it comes to weird, my Mother wrote the book! The others gasped in alarm, and a moment later, so did Ryoko. Oops! Shouldn't have said that!

Your...Washu's your...Mom?!? Sammy was having a lot of trouble accepting this new concept.

Oh, well, Ryoko shrugged, too late, now. I know how you feel, kiddo. I often can't believe it myself, she dryly replied.

As Sammy tried to digest this new bit of information, she looked up to see Washu returning with Tenchi. She immediately noticed that a quiet, but urgent conversation seemed to be passing between them, with each of them glancing at her every so often.

_They must be talking about me,_' Sammy thought. _I hope Tenchi isn't acting weird, too!_'

Actually, Washu was doing her best to quickly bring Tenchi up-to-date on the Sasami situation.' They were just approaching the others when their Sasami,' still crouching in the shadows with her Ryo-Oki, whispered from her hiding place.

Psssssttt!! Washu! Can we come out yet? I'm getting tired of sitting here!

Just a little longer, sweetie! Let's see what happens with Tenchi, first. Tenchi gave her a quick smile as they hurried past, and Sasami replied with a small wave of her hand. Looking up, Tenchi noticed that the Sasami who was sitting on the exam table was giving him the same wave!

Hi, Tenchi! Sammy called to him. The others quickly greeted him as well, with Ayeka inadvertently calling him, Lord Tenchi, before she caught herself, and hoped that Sammy hadn't overheard.

Sasami! It's good to see you! You really had us worried for a little while! Tenchi moved to the exam table and sat down next to Sammy, taking her hand and smiling at her. So, how are you feeling, princess? All better? How's Ryo-Oki?

Sammy looked at everyone watching her, then she returned Tenchi's smile. I'm fine now, Tenchi, thank you. Ryo-Oki's still kinda out of it, though. But Washu says he'll be okay.

Well, that's great... Tenchi started to reply, but broke off when he noticed that Sammy's smile had disappeared.

Sammy hesitated, then plunged ahead. Can I ask you something, please?

Well, of course, Sasami, Tenchi replied. What's on your mind?

Sammy waved a free hand at Washu and the other girls, indicating that what she wanted to say involved all of them. What's with them? They all act like...like they've never seen me before!

Tenchi got an uncomfortable look on his face as he looked from Sammy to the others and back again. Well, you see, Sasami, he tried to explain, it's just that it was a big surprise to see you appear out of nowhere like that with Ryo-Oki.

But why should it be a surprise? You all know who I am! I'm the one who's surprised, because everything's all mixed up! Everybody's all dressed funny, Ryoko says Washu's her Mom, and...and nobody knows anything about Misao, or about school, or that Washu's a teacher, or...or that...you're my brother! Sammy was starting to visibly tremble, her eyes were on the verge of tears as her mounting confusion began to take control. Ten--Tenchi, you are my brother, aren't you?

When Tenchi, at a loss for words, didn't reply right away, Sammy really did start crying. Tenchi, please tell me! I wake up in here, and it seems like my whole world is coming apart!

Tenchi, don't lie to me, please! I need the truth! I need to know what's going on! I need to know I'm...I'm your sister! Sammy fell sobbing into Tenchi's arms. Not knowing what else to do, he gave the child a hug and stroked her back, trying to soothe her.

* * *

Sammy looked up. Huh? Ry--Ryo-Oki? No, it wasn't. Her cabbit was still pooped out! Then who's meowing? Sammy wondered.

Myaa! Myaaa!

There seemed to be a small commotion taking place in the nearby shadows. Everyone could hear the sounds of meowing and then---

Stop! Ryo-Oki, wait! Don't go over there yet!

That's _MY_ voice!!! But how...? Who...?

Sammy could only sit and stare as the answers to her questions suddenly came into view. First, another Ryo-Oki came bounding down the aisle, leaped onto the exam table, hopped into her arms, bleated a friendly and began licking her face!

Sammy looked from one to the other. But you're...How can...? And as if two Ryo-Okis weren't enough, they were followed seconds later by the sound of running feet, as another little girl appeared. Sammy's jaw dropped as her mind screamed, _THAT'S ME!!!_

I'm sorry, Washu, but Ryo-Oki wouldn't hold still and I couldn't...hold on...to...her... Sasami's explanation trailed off as she found herself staring into Sammy's eyes. The other girl's stunned expression mirrored her own.

This is a dream, Sammy told herself. This has _GOT_ to be a dream!!!

Putting down both Ryo-Okis, Sammy got off the table and stood up, first making sure that her wobbly legs would support her. She then summoned her courage and stood face-to-face with...herself!

Ever protective of her little sister, Ayeka moved to intervene and separate the pair, until Washu caught her arm and held her back.

It's as good a time as any, Washu said. She then faced the little girls with what she hoped was a cheerful expression. Sasami, meet...Sasami! Washu finally said resignedly. What more was there to say?

Ayeka stared fearfully at the small twosome, fervently hoping that this new experience wouldn't prove too much for both of them. Everyone in the laboratory could feel the tension, falling silent as they watched their two Sasamis look each other over.

For a few moments, the Sasami twins gazed at themselves in openmouthed astonishment, each wondering if the other was a product of her imagination. 

Sasami timidly offered her hand. Don't be afraid! It's okay, I won't bite! she said, managing a weak smile.

Sammy cautiously reached out and felt her other self's arm before taking her hand. You're...You're for real! she gasped.

Sasami's smile grew broader. So are you! Then, she positively grinned. she exclaimed to the others, It's like we're twins!

That certainly seemed to be the case. Both Sasamis looked to be the same height and weight. They both had the same sky-blue hair done up in the double-ponytail style. They both had the same plum-pink eyes, even the same freckles!

Who...Who are you? Sammy asked, still not quite believing this sight before her eyes.

Sasami gave Ayeka and the others a questioning look, as if to say, Do I tell her?

Ayeka smiled encouragingly. Tell her the truth, Sasami.

Sasami nodded and faced her twin, taking Sammy's hands in hers. I'm Princess Sasami Jurai Masaki, Second Princess of the Royal House of the Planet Jurai.

Sammy just stared back at Sasami for a very long moment before replying. Princess Sasami?!? From the planet...Jurai?!? Are you saying you're...some kind of space alien or something?

Well, yeah, Sasami chuckled, I guess you could say that. She then moved over next to Ayeka, and put her arm around her. And since my big sister is the Crown Princess of Jurai...well, I guess that makes her a space alien,' too! Sasami broke into a fit of giggles, which helped to ease the tension a little.

Sammy's mind was racing a mile a minute, but she still managed to put two and two together. Ayeka...is your sister?!?

Yes, indeed, Ayeka replied, I most certainly am. And now, Sasami, would you mind telling us your name?

Sammy answered, you already know my name.

Tell us anyway, little one, Washu encouraged. Your full name. We just want to make sure you have your head on straight.

At this point, Sammy wasn't sure about anything, let alone her head! But she forced out the words, nevertheless. My...My name is Sasami Kawaii. I'm ten-years-old, I'm in the fourth grade, and...and...I--I gotta sit down!

Sammy's legs gave way beneath her as she very nearly fainted! Tenchi and Washu quickly helped her back onto the exam table as Sasami and the others watched anxiously.

Sammy was babbling. Gotta be dreaming!

Sasami cried with alarm. It's OK! Everything's gonna be OK!

Tenchi, do something! Ayeka pleaded.

Sasami, look at me. _LOOK_ at me! Tenchi got a firm grip on Sammy's shoulders, and forced her to face him. You are _NOT_ dreaming! This is for real, and you're going to be all right!

Sammy shut her eyes and batted Tenchi's hands away. This _CAN'T_ be real!!! There _CAN'T_ be two of me!!! Sammy was sobbing hysterically.

Mihoshi offered, Maybe if you told her about that other dimensional space-time thingy?

Although surprised that Mihoshi had actually come up with a good idea, Washu nodded and set to her task, grabbing Sammy's flailing hands and forcing them to her lap. Sasami, listen to me! _LISTEN TO ME!!!_ she shouted loudly. Washu then took Sammy's tear-streaked face in her hands as she tried to calm the child down. Sasami, please listen to me. I need you to listen very, very carefully to what I have to say.

Thankfully, Sammy finally quieted down. 

That's my girl! Washu tried to make herself sound as soothing as possible. Little one, what I've got to tell you is going to be very difficult for you to understand, so I'll try to put this as simply and bluntly as I can.

Sammy sniffled and blinked back her tears. 

Washu looked Sammy straight in the eye. she said, You're Not In Kansas Anymore!

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 2: Where’s Misao and Rumiya?

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_  
Chapter 2: Where's Misao and Rumiya?  
Written By: Sailor Star Moon

A while later, Sammy sat in the living room of the Masaki home drinking tea and eating some cookies while Washu and the other explained to her on how they had found her and Ryo-ohki. Sammy kept Ryo-ohki by her side while he still slept peacefully on a pillow the others had given her to place him on.

... And our Ryo-ohki found the two of you outside our home in the carrot patch... Washu explained excitedly, when Sammy interrupts her.

So what all of you are saying is that I'm stuck in another dimension where all of you are different from the way that I know you as? asked Sammy as she stares across the table at Washu, her eyes moving towards Sasami as she speaks.

Washu smiles at Sammy's ability to grasp what had happened, that she missed seeing Sammy's glance at Sasami. Right Sasami! Right now all I need to do is work on trying to find a way to send you and Ryo-ohki back to your own world.

Okay, sensei. Sammy says as she bows respectfully to Washu.

Washu sweat drops and looks uncomfortable before speaking up. One thing that we must get straight my dear while your here with us. Please don't call me sensei'. I'm a scientist not a teacher. You may call me Little' Washu.

Sammy looks at Washu in surprise. Your just like my universes Washu. When we're not on campus you let us call you Washu, but when we are at school you make us call you sensei. I guess it's become more of a habit. All of you are like my friends back home, except all of you, including myself, are... Sammy stops talking as tears begin to well up in her eyes once more.

It's alright Sasami-chan. Mihoshi says as she places her arms gently around Sammy's shoulders to give her a small hug. Washu'll find a way to get you home, right Washu?

Yes, and while you are here you won't have to worry about being homesick or lonely, because we'll be here for you if you need us, Sasami. Ayeka says from her place next to Washu.

Sasami stared at Sammy with a look of joy on her face at the thought of having someone her own age around to talk with, especially someone who looked exactly like her. You could be Ayeka and mine new sister while your here. People would get us mixed up because we look so much alike one another.

You know that is another thing that we must discuss, Sasami. Washu says as she gets everyone's attention back on her.

Like what Washu? Sammy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

What shall we call you, Sasami? Washu asked as she points towards Sammy. We can't call both of you Sasami. It would get too complicated. How would the two of you know if we were calling for one or the other? And that goes for your cabbit too.

I quite agree. It would get too confusing. Ayeka said as she looked between Sammy and Sasami. Do you have any ideas as to what name you would like to be called while you are staying with us, Sasami?

Well you could call me by my nickname. I go by Sammy some times back home. Sammy says as she stares at everyone.

Washu nods her head in approval. Sammy it is then. And we could call this little guy Ryo for short. She adds as she bends over to pick up Ryo-ohki's sleeping form.

Myaa! Myaa! Myaaaaa! Ryo-ohki chimed in as she leaps into Washu's lap to look up at Ryo.

Calm down Ryo-ohki. He'll talk to you whenever he wakes up, and not before then. Ryoko says as she glares at Ryo-ohki.

Ryo-ohki meows unhappily as she leaps away from Washu and goes towards Sammy and climbs into her lap, Sammy's hand reaches down automatically to pet the small cabbit.

Sasami laughs at what Ryo-ohki does and explains, I think Ryo-ohki wants to keep you company and make sure that your not unhappy until Ryo wakes up, Sammy.

Ryo's is going to be surprised, that's for sure. Sammy says quietly while picking up Ryo's form, and cradling him close to her body. _Come on Ryo-okki, wake up! Please._' Sammy thought quietly to herself.

* * *

As they talked, Katsuhito, Noboyuki, and Tenchi sat outside on the porch, listening to the girls talk with Sammy as they also spoke quietly with one another about that day's events.

So Tenchi. She's from another world that is exactly like ours except different in some ways? Katsuhito asked.

Yeah grandpa.. Sammy told us that in her world all of us, me and the other girls including Sammy herself are completely human. The only thing that is the same in her world and ours is, besides the lack of powers, is that we act the same way that her worlds version of us does. And I'm her older brother. Tenchi said as he looked back over at the girls.

Your sister? I would have never thought that I would see you with a sister, Tenchi. Noboyuki says. What will all of you do until Washu finds a way of sending Sammy back to her own world?

Tenchi looked over at his father before speaking. Dad, I don't know. The girls and I can help her adjust to living here and with us until that time comes when she can go home.

Katsuhito nods his head in agreement to what Tenchi says. For all any of us may know, young Miss Kawaii may be stuck here for the rest of her life, Noboyuki. But if she is trapped here she will at least have friends who care about her.

* * *

Ryo pulled himself up and out of the darkness that seemed to be all around him. As his consciousness slowly began to wake up, he heard the sound of familiar voices around him, along with what sounded like Sasami's voice talking from two different places.

Ryo's ears twitched as he tried to open his eyes.

Hey! I think Ryo's beginning to wake up. Mihoshi's voice could be heard shouting out.

Calm down Mihoshi. We don't want to scare him when he wakes up. Kiyone's voice says sharply to her partner.

Mihoshi whined.

Then Sammy's voice could be heard throughout the onslaught of voices that he heard, his mind locking only on her voice. Ryo? Are you awake? Come on and wake up please?

_Sasami?_' Ryo thought to himself as he slowly forced his eyes open to stare into the light and at the figures around him. He looked around and sees Sasami sitting nearby, and was about to say something when he realized that they were not alone.

Ryo said as he looked around in surprise at seeing all the girls around them. _What are they doing here? Did the vortex somehow send us home? I won._' Ryo wondered silently to himself when he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sammy's voice coming from behind him.

Ryo-ohki are you okay? Does anything hurt anywhere? Sammy asked insistently but stopped when Ryo turned surprised eyes in her direction, as he realized that she was sitting behind him.

Ryo looked first at Sammy then back at Sasami, trying to figure out if he really was seeing two Sasami's when, all of a sudden, Ryo-ohki leaps up to the pillow where he laid and miaowed a greeting to him. Seeing the female Ryo-ohki caused Ryo to freak out and he let out a startled yelp and leaped all the way up in the air.

Before any of the girls could react, Ryo leaped into Sammy's lap, to stare fixedly at the other cabbit before him, as Ryo-ohki meowed at him, completely confused at the reaction she had received from the other cabbit, as she placed her paws on Sammy's lap to stare down at Ryo, who was glaring at her from his spot and hissing and snarling at her.

Sammy's hands reach into her lap to pluck Ryo out and she lifted him up so that they were staring face to face with each other. Ryo, calm down. She notices Ryo raising an eyebrow at his new name, but continued on. These are friends, and not a trick. I'll tell you later, okay?

Ryo looks uncertain, but nods his head, meowing in answer to what she had just told him, planning on getting more from her later.

* * *

Washu and the others watched the exchange silently surprised at the reaction that Ryo had shown to all of them, but were more stunned at his reaction to Ryo-Ohki.

{I think that she's holding something back from us, Washu.} Ryoko told Washu mentally.

Washu turned her attention slightly to Ryoko while keeping her eyes on Sammy and Ryo. {I know Ryoko, but we cannot force her to give out information that she may not be willing to give us. But I would like to find out more about her own world.}

{And what about that power spike your machines scanned off of her? Do you think that she may be a threat to all of us.} Ryoko demanded impatiently.

Washu shook her head at Ryoko, before answering. {I do not believe so, Ryoko. If she were, then she would have done something to all of us by now. All signs point to the fact that Sammy is just like our Sasami in all ways except that she's human.} Washu momentarily turned her head in Sammy's direction once more. {But I would also need to do some tests on her and her cabbit to be sure of that.}

* * *

As Ryoko and Washu spoke to each other, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were all gathered around Sammy petting and stroking Ryo, when the men come back into the room and sit down.

Katsuhito was the first to speak. Hello Miss Kawaii. My name is Katsuhito Jinni, Tenchi's grandfather and proprietor of this shrine. I welcome you to our home, and I hope that you will be comfortable until your return home.

And I am Noboyuki Masaki, Sammy. I hope that you do not mind the confusion that may go on here, between the other girls and my son.

Noboyuki looks up and sees the glares from all the women in the room after making that comment. Tenchi sits in between his father and grandfather, and sweat drops as the conversation goes on.

It couldn't be any weirder around here than back home. In my world there are two fighters always fighting each other, who call themselves Pretty Sammy and Pixy... Mi..sa. Sammy stands up immediately in shock as she remembered Pixy Misa and Rumiya hadn't been there when she had awoken. 

* * *

Sammy, what is it? Ayeka asked as she watched Sammy stand up abruptly.

Sammy stared at the others, a look of horror on her face as, Guys we got to go back outside and look around. There was someone else with Ryo and me when we were pulled into this universe. It's another girl around my age, with a purple hawk with her. We must have gotten separated during the fall!

Somebody else came here with you? Tenchi asked, his tone concerned as he watched Sammy begin to pace the room. 

Why didn't you tell us this before, Sammy?! Ryoko demanded.

I just remembered now! I forgot about her after finding out about all of this. Sammy snapped back at Ryoko angrily.

Well we'll go look for them now before it gets too late outside. We don't want them to freeze out there now do we? Katsuhito says as he stands back up and begins to head toward the front door, followed by the others.

* * *

Sammy stood up to follow them out the door, with Ryo held in her hands, when she felt hands on her shoulders holding her back. She turns her head around to see Ayeka and Sasami behind her.

Where do you think your going, young lady? Ayeka asked gently.

Sammy pulled her arm out Ayeka's grip, I'm going with them to look for Misa, of course.

Not dressed like that your not. You're not completely recovered from your ordeal, and you need a change of clothes and a bath, since the clothes you are wearing now are dirty. Ayeka says, as she takes a firm grip on Sammy's arm and starts to pull her away, with Sasami and Ryo-ohki following behind.

You can wear my clothes, Sammy. Sasami offered as they walked through the hallway. They should fit you, since we look a like.

Sammy protested as she stared over her shoulder as the others left the house to head into the fields. But I need to...

The others will handle everything, Sammy. Don't worry about it. Ayeka said, as she and Sasami pulled Sammy into one of the bedrooms and shut the door.

* * *

Misao began to wake up, feeling cold and wet and miserable, her entire body was filled with pain when she tried to move. As her eyes open, she finds herself staring at the darkening afternoon sky outlined by trees and sat up, to look at her surroundings, to find herself lying against a large tree surrounded by a lake.

Oh my... Where am I? Misao wondered out loud. This doesn't look like Tokyo. Or any of the parks... oh! As Misao looked around her eyes stopped on the motionless form of a young boy wearing strange clothing around her age who was lying on his stomach a few feet away.

Misao stands up and moves over to the boy, and kneels in front of him and turns him over on to his back. The boy is revealed to be Rumiya, now in his human form. She checks him for a pulse and to see if he was still breathing and found both, and lets out a sigh of relief.

Rumiya lets out a groan as his eyes fly open to stare up into Misao's relieved face, as he places his left hand on his head What hit me? Where am I Rumiya asked as he stared at her. And who are you?

Misao smiled at him as she helps him up into a sitting position. I don't know where we are, or what happened to you. My name's Misao. What's yours?

Rumiya's stared at Misao as he opened his mouth to answer her question, only to close his mouth and his eyes closed as if he were trying to think of something.

What's wrong? Misao asked in concerned tones. Are you okay?

Rumiya's eyes stared at Misao once more, as a look of terror appeared on his young face. I... I... don't remember. I can't remember what my name is. Rumiya said, panic etched into his voice, I don't know who I am... 

You don't? Whatever happened to us must have caused you to get amnesia. Misao said as she reached out for Rumiya. I wonder how did we get here anyway? I don't recognize any of this. she said as she once more looked around the lake. How will we get out of here anyway?

Rumiya looked around too, and his eyes stopped on a stone path that cuts across the water leading towards the shoreline, and stands up to point. Why don't we take that path to the shore? It looks like it's the only way back.

Misao looked in the direction that Rumiya pointed out. Your right. Let's go then. She says as she takes off at a run and runs across the stones.

Hey wait up Misao! Rumiya cried out as he too took off at a run and ran across the stepping-stones. As he runs, his foot slips and he starts to fall over to one side. Whoa!! No! Rumiya cries out as he flails his hands around as he began to fall into lake.

All of a sudden a pair of arms appear from nowhere and lift him into the air saving him from getting soaked. 

Don't you know that it's unhealthy for children to be playing by the lake? A familiar voice asked as Rumiya was deposited on the bank next to Misao. The two children looks back to see the floating form of Ryoko behind them, smiling like a cat.

Thank you for helping me. Who are you? And how can you fly like that? Rumiya asked as he stared at Ryoko, not noticing the stunned expression on Misao's face as she stared at Ryoko. Before Ryoko could say anything Misao spoke up.

Misao cried out in surprise.

Ryoko's eyes drew back in a surprised frown as she stared at Misao in surprise. Yeah, kid. That's my name. How do you know it?

Misao? You know who this is? Rumiya asked.

Yes, I know who she is. She's one of the upperclassman of my school. Misao said as she stared at Ryoko as shocked surprise spread on her face. But since when can you fly, Ryoko-san?

Ryoko stared at Misao a few moments. _I found her, then? She's the one that Sammy was worried about? But I thought Sammy said that her name was Misa, not Misao?_' Ryoko thought silently to herself as she landed in front of them. _Well I guess it's practically the same name, if you take off the at the end._' 

Misao is it? Ryoko asked, then continued when Misao nodded. I am not the Ryoko that you know. But I am a friend. Sammy sent me to look for you out here, after the others and I had found her earlier.

What do you mean that you're not the Ryoko that I know? Misao asked, still stunned, then she realized what Ryoko had just said, Sammy is here? Where is she? Is she all right?

She's fine. She's back at the house that's up that hill. Ryoko said calmly, before turning her attention on Rumiya. Now who are y-- Ryoko's words end when she hears noise coming from somewhere in the distance.

Footsteps can be heard, and they all turn around to see Tenchi and the others appear from behind. 

{Is this the girl that Sammy was worried about before? Who is the other one?} Washu asked Ryoko telepathically.

{Yeah, Washu. This is her. But I don't know who the boy is yet.} Ryoko snapped back telepathically. {She seems to have the same memories about us that Sammy does.}

Washu nods, and moves over to Misao and Rumiya, and has them sit down, as she takes out a first aid kit. Okay children. Tell me if you are hurting anywhere. And how do you feel? Washu asked as she checks them both out.

I'm fine sensei. Misao starts to say, her eyes turning towards Rumiya, and missing Washu's grimace at being called sensei. But I think that you should check out him. He can't remember anything.

An intrigued look appeared on Washu, as she turned her attention on Rumiya. Is that true? You can't remember anything?

Rumiya simply nodded his head in answer to Washu's question. I woke up on the other side of the lake, with Misao, and I can't remember anything. I can't remember who I am, or where I come from, or anything else for that matter. Rumiya says unhappily.

Well I can help you regain your memories if you will let me, or you could wait until your memory comes back on their own. Washu says.

I would like to wait until they come back on their own. Rumiya says, when a slight breeze comes up, and both Rumiya and Misao shiver slightly from the cold.

Mihoshi jumps at the chance of pointing this out. You guys.. Don't you think that we should take them back to the house, before they get sick or something?

Kiyone reaches out a hand to touch Misao's shoulder, and her hand comes back cold and wet. The two of you are soaking wet! We better get you into some dry clothes, and some food into your stomachs.

Tenchi reaches out a hand to help Misao back up to her feet, Come on. The house is this way. He said as they led the way back to the house.

Thanks Tenchi-san. Misao said as they walked.

* * *

Inside the house, after a lengthy bath, Ayeka and Sasami had Sammy dressed up in one of Sasami's outfits, and sitting in front of a mirror, while Sasami did her hair.

I've always wanted to have someone around that was my own age. Sasami said excitedly as brushed out Sammy's hair. But I never thought that there would be someone that looked exactly like me out there.

That goes double for me, Sasami. Ayeka said as she prepared a bed for Sammy in one of the guestrooms. I didn't think that it was possible either.

Sammy had remained silent during the conversation for awhile before jumping in. I always thought that I was one of a kind. I never dreamed that I would meet you guys. All of you are exactly the way you are in my world, except that you're not even human. And I'm a princess to boot in this world. This is just like that gaijin TV show, Sister, Sister'.

Ryo was lying down on the table that was in front of Sammy, watching what was going on. The shock of that days events starting to fade away, while Ryo-ohki cuddled against him, purring.

Sasami and Ayeka share a look before turning their attention back on Sammy. Sammy, would you like your hair tied up in a braid for tonight? Ayeka asked as she sat down next to Sammy and Sasami.

Sammy said as she sat back in the chair. Within moments Ayeka and Sasami begin work on putting Sammy's hair up. Thanks for being nice to me you guys.

Your welcome Sammy. Ayeka said. 

Yeah, Sammy. We would do this for anyone. It's the only way for us to make friends around here. Sasami said.

As they finished Sammy's hair, they hear the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut downstairs.

We're back! And we found them. Tenchi calls out as he puts away his jacket and takes off his shoes.

Sammy picks up Ryo and places him on her shoulder, then rushes downstairs, and sees Misao and Rumiya standing in the doorway behind Tenchi. The other girls behind them.

Misao! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Sammy cries out as she rushes forward to embrace her friend in a hug. Are you all right?

Sammy what's going on? Where are we? Why is everybody acting so weird, and since when can Ryoko fly? Misao asked, completely unsettled by what she had seen so far.

Sammy tried to comfort her friend the best way she could. It's okay Misao. I'll explain later, okay? Now who's this... Sammy began as she looked over at Rumiya, noticing him for the first time. Sammy shouts out.

Rumiya blinks at Sammy in surprise. Rumiya? Is that my name? You know who I am? he asked.

Of course I know who you are. What's wrong with you? Sammy demanded.

Washu stepped in to explain. Sammy, Rumiya as you call him is suffering from a traumatic cerebral disorder that is causing him to experience memory lapses. Washu says then she notices the blank looks she was receiving.

Sammy asked, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

I think that what Washu means is that Rumiya is suffering from amnesia, Sammy. Ryoko volunteered while shooting her mother' a dirty look.

Sammy stared at Rumiya in pure horror, as Rumiya just silently stared back at her, his eyes meeting hers, showing no sign of recognition in their depths. Amnesia? Is there anyway of getting his memories back?

They will come back on their own Sammy, and it will only be a matter of time before they do. Washu added.

Sammy paled then looked at Ryo who was still perched on her shoulder, who looked angry.

Well we need to get these two cleaned up, then off to bed with all of you. Ayeka said, as she and Tenchi led Misao and Rumiya off in separate directions

Ryo had had just about enough when he hears that Rumiya has amnesia. But he's got to remember who he is! Ryo nearly shouted out loud. We have to find a way of getting back ho...me... Ryo realized what he had just done, and looked around to see everyone in the room was now staring at him in shock.

Ummm... Meow? Ryo tried feebly.

Mihoshi was the first to break the silence as she moved closer to Sammy to stare face to face with Ryo. You can talk? she asked.

How is that possible? Cabbits can't talk. What few words they do know how to say in English are barely audible sometimes. Washu exclaims.

Everyone turned his or her startled eyes to look at Sammy, who was glaring at a blushing Ryo.

To Be Continued.... 


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret’s Out!

When Two Worlds Collide   
Chapter 3: The Secret's Out!  
Written By: Sailor Star Moon   
(star_moon_strata@hotmail.com)

Sammy, how is that Ryo is able to speak? Washu asked, trying to keep her voice down to calm even tones.

Yeah Sammy. Speak up! Ryoko demanded.

Sammy looked flustered as she stared at everyone as they all gathered around her. Um... Well you see... Sammy began when Ryo spoke up.

Excuse me. Since I'm the one who made the mistake of speaking out loud, don't you think that you should be asking me those questions, and leave Sammy alone? Ryo demanded as he stared around the room as he hopped down on to the coffee table..

Everyone turned their attention on Ryo silently for a moment then Kiyone was the one to first break the silence. Fine then Ryo. Then will you mind explaining why you can talk, when normal cabbits can't unless they are in their humanoid forms?

Ryo looked at Kiyone before answering her question. I am a cabbit, if that's what all of you are worried about. Except I'm a different type of cabbit than her. Ryo added as he waved a paw in Ryo-ohki's direction. And I am not a alien. On our Earth, I come from another dimension where magic rules, and I was choosen to be Sammy's guardian.

Washu looked thoughtful for a moment as she contemplated this bit of news. Her guardian? What are you supposed to be guarding her from, Ryo? 

Sorry, Washu. But that's a secret. Not even our worlds version of you has discovered that I can talk, and she's just as smart as you are. Ryo said.

Sammy spoke up just then. Ryo's been around for me everywhere I go. He and Misao are my best friends, while Rumiya aren't exactly what you guys would consider friends.

What do you mean by that? Ryoko asked, as she stared first from Ryo then to Sammy. Do you mean that your enemies? How can he be an enemy? The two of you are just kids.

Ryo shook his head in denial to Ryoko's words. Not true. Rumiya comes from the same realm that I come from, and he has powers like mine, except he can transform back and forth from human boy into a small purple falcon. And his sister, Ramia, is a major pain.

Just what is this realm' that you keep on talking about? Washu said.

My realm is called Juraihelm, I was choosen by Queen Tsunami to be Sammy's train-- Ryo began only to be interupted when everyone began talking at once.

Sasami exclaimed.

Queen' Tsunami?! everyone shouted at the same time.

Sammy and Ryo shared a surprised and disturbed look on their faces when they see everyone's reactions to what Ryo had just told them.

Yes, Juraihelm and Queen Tsunami. Ryo said cautiously as he looked around. Why? What's wrong? he asked.

Sasami was the first one to speak up. The planet that my sister, Ayeka, and I come from is called Jurai. And Tsunami... Sasami stoped talking and looked towards the others for help, while Ryo waited for her to continue.

What Sasami is trying to say, Ryo. Is that in this universe, Tsunami and Sasami are one and the same person in some ways. Katsuhito explained. When Sasami was 3 years old, she was involved in an accident that nearly killed her. Her life was saved when she was joined with the guardian spirit of Jurai known as Tsunami.

What do you mean by joined' with Tsunami? Sammy asked as she stared over at Sasami. 

Well you see... Sasami began only to be interupted.

Ryoko was the one to answer Sammy's question, in her own blunt way. It means kiddo, that Sasami and Tusnami are practically the same person now except seperate. And when Sasami grows up she'll look exactly like Tsunami in every way.

And when Sasami reaches adulthood, she and Tsunami will become one person, instead of two seperate beings. Washu added in. This is interesting Sammy. As far as I can see our two worlds are far more different in every way, yet the similarities are astounding. Before I find a way to send you and your friends back to your own world, I would like to do some tests on all of you. Washu said as she got a thoughtful look on her face.

The tests that I did on you before, when we found you earlier showed you giving off very odd readings, that no human should possess, and-- Washu said only to stop as she gazed across the table to find that during her explanation Sammy had fallen asleep with her head resting on the table.

Ryo was also beginning to drift off, as he tried to hold back a yawn, as he looked over at Sammy, suddenly got defensive, and snapped then looked sheepishly at everyone. 

Gomen, Washu-chan. I guess that both of us are still tired. But I don't think that whatever tests you want to do can't be done. I don't think that Tsunami would have liked the idea of it anyways. And I know Sammy probably won't. Besides. I've said too much now already.

But, I think that the tests may be of great help in finding out what happened to the four of you. If Sammy was awake I would-- Washu began, about to get back into lecture once more, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to stare Katsuhito's gaze, and he shook his head as he looked at Ryo.

Washu followed his gaze to see that Ryo had now curled himself up next to Sammy's head and was as sound asleep that Sammy was.

This can be discussed tomorrow, Washu when all of them have gotten a good nights sleep. Katsuhito said, just as Tenchi and Ayeka came back into the room without Misao and Rumiya.

Where's the other two? Ryoko asked as she moved to Tenchi's side.

After they had their baths and we found some clean clothes for them to wear, we placed them both in two of the guest rooms. The minute their heads hit the pillows they were both out like a light. Tenchi commented as he moved towards where Sammy's side, and reaches down to lift her up into his arms. Looks like Sammy needs to get to bed too. Tenchi said.

Sammy stirred slightly as she felt herself being lifted upm, her eyes opened slightly to see Tenchi, and sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck, before going back to sleep, muttering 

Ayeka felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Tenchi hold Sasami. *No, not Sasami. Sammy.* Ayeka silently corrected herself before speaking up. Lord Tenchi. I've already prepared a room for Sammy to sleep in next Misao's room, down the hall on the right.

Thanks Ayeka. Tenchi said as he moved towards the stairs, before calling over his shoulder, Sasami, can you grab Ryo and take him up too?

Sure Tenchi! Sasami cried out, quick to lend a helping hand and gently lifted Ryo up off the table, Ryo-ohki changed into her humanoid form, and followed them upstairs meowing all the way.

The others all sat together in the living room, staring silently at nothing in particular, then they all began talking at once.

I think that Ryo is hiding something from us. But what?! Ryoko demanded as she looked everyone in the eye and saw that they believed the same thing. 

What I'm worried about is what the relationship between Sammy and Rumiya is about. All of you saw the look on Sammy's face when she saw him. And the way she said that she and Rumiya are enemies... Kiyone said, a frown spreading on her face. The way she said that, it was filled with anger, . I could tell.

I think it was great that Ryo could talk, you guys! Mihoshi broke in, all smiles, causing everyone to sweatdrop in exasperation, but then her next question quieted them, But what I don't get is what Ryo said about where he came home before meeting Sammy. What is Juraihelm?

I believe that the main important question here is, *where* is Juraihelm, Mihoshi. Just like where in the other dimension, all of us have been born as humans, with no powers whatsoever. So maybe in the other world Juraihelm is another version of the Planet Jurai. Washu explained as she stood up to walk around the room, her arms clasped behind her back as she. But Tsunami is Queen of Juraihelm?

Ayeka had sat down in a vacant seat, and was staring at everyone in surprise. Wait. Are you telling me that Sammy's pet cabbit can talk? Ayeka demanded.

Yes, Ayeka. It would seem that way. I would like to learn more when I have a chance to talk to Sammy again in the morning whenever she and Ryo wake up. Washu explained.

Just then Tenchi and Sasami returned and sat down. Maybe you guys can tell me what was discussed while Ayeka and I were busy taking care of Misao and Rumiya? What's been going?

Everyone began talking again, bringing Ayeka and Tenchi up to date about what little they had learned. Then everyone began to stand up, calling it a night, and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

~Morning~

Sammy woke up the next morning to find it still dark outside, and checked a nearby clock to see that it was 5:30 a.m.. She looks around at the strange, unfamiliar room she was now in. Then she remembered what happened the night before. Her search ends with spotting Ryo lying on a pillow next to her head.

What am I going to do?' Sammy thought unhappily to herself. Misao. Ryo-ohki and I are stuck somewhere else. With people who look like our friends back home but are not. Not to mention I now have a twin... Sammy said to herself, when a sudden thought hit her. 

But what's Misao doing here? She wasn't near my battle against Pixy Misa when the four of us were pulled into this world. But they found Rumiya with amnesia, and Misao was with him. Could Misao somehow be...' Sammy's train of thought is broken when she hears a knock at her door.

Come in. She calls lightly.

The door opens to reveal a little girl who looked to be no older than 2 or 3 years old, with long purple hair, step into the room, and stare questioningly at Sammy with golden eyes. 

Hi, there. Who are you? Sammy asked as she stared at the strange girl before her.

I'm Mayuka.

To Be Continued 


End file.
